narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
RE: RE: Help All you'd have to do is go in and like write stuff, not a whole lot, just something you could do to make the page better. I have a goal to finish it by this Friday. If not finished by then, then the next Wednesday. hey... its your turn.The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 00:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) hey! its your turn again.The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 00:49, 2 December 2008 (UTC) let's finish this! I plan on finishing the fight itself in the next few entries. the story can continue after that. By the way, its your turn. hey, it's your turn!The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) That's the Lightning Blade. Seireitou uses the Chidori. Besides, the Lightning Blade has a charge time. When Kakashi fought Zabuza, he was forced to use his nin-dogs to pin Zabuza down so that he would have time to ready and charge the Lightning Blade. Don't try to give Seireitou new abilities to make up for weaknesses you didn't know he had. That's the cheapest thing a n00b can ever do. --Cyberweasel89 01:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) yeah, that's not right! that's like changing a rule after the fact! My RP Hey Seireitou! My RP is up! Just go to Kagekenin- a Roleplay and you may begin! Ten Tailed Fox 02:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) noooooo Is it too late to join the Kagekenin RP??? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk Question Hey, how do you put youtube videos on a page like you have on your user page? Ten Tailed Fox 03:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Yo It's your turn on the RP Ten Tailed Fox 20:00, 5 December 2008 (UTC) hey It's your turn with the fight.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:38, 5 December 2008 (UTC) your turnThe One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn KyuubiTaishou Hey Seireitou. I have a proposal, In order to make the RP more interesting and believable, Kagekenin needs to get KyuubiTaishou. I have an idea, Javelin and Seireitou will duke it out for awhile and then Javelin will knock Seireitou out and then Kagekenin will seal Kyuubi during the ritual. Now don't freak out. At the very end of the RP when the group fights the Spirit Beast, once it sealed in Luke you will get Kyuubi back. Is this ok? Ten Tailed Fox 22:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Yes this is fine. I'll have them take KyuubiTaishou with Shinra Tensei and carry it like that. Ok Will do, good luck in your class. Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, Sereitou. How is the world tournement going to work. There is an odd number of combantants. -The dark ninja Sorry When I wrote the fight I was in a rush. You can change it to outmaneuvered if you want, sorry. But I got to go, I'm leaving for Florida. Help Echo keep the RP in one piece till I get back. Ten Tailed Fox 12:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) perhaps? okay, Soul Calibur needs t be in Omega if Soul Edge is in, so how about this? Soul Calibur is really just a fake name for Chishioh Saitatsu. So there is no Soul Calibur. Just Saitatsu. Also, on the true form? I thought we agreed that Saitatsu no Tokoyonokuni was a european dragon, not an asian, serpentine dragon??? I mean, the pixc is cool and all, but.. well then.. 1~ With Saitatsu- fine. whatever. 2~ Soul Calibur my ass! For all you know, the king that created Soul Calibur could have found Saitatsu, lied and said he made it, then spent his spare time masterbating. As a matter of fact, I like that. Thats my story and I'm Stickin' to it. Username I just noticed that my username is spelled wrong, so I'm giving you a heads up on lots of editing of my pages and a new person joining. Later. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn the RP well, it really depends on how you plan on writing the RP. If it were a mostly combative RP(which isn't really an RP), then use use of all the great blades and war-machine-like things is a must. I might join, as long as we reach an understanding on the power of some characters. By the way, its your turn on our fight. :)The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:05, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ur turn hey! its your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) your turnThe One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ur trn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:06, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ur move its your move. your turn its your move, man.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ha! take that! your move.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) oh! oh, like the pre-names on the clones,not a bad idea.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 03:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) reeeeeeeeeeaaaalllly...? Oh, so now he's the leader of the kitsune? Well, you'll see what I have up my sleeve... your turn The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) quick q are the matches going to be held on different dates? for example match 1: December 14 match 2: December 15 match 3: December 16 Just wanted to know. yeah thanks--Haku711 23:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) stalemate? well, we've reached a conundrum now, haven't we? your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Please! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. Young Piece 02:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) go your turnThe One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Wierd Idea! My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 02:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Taekwondo I did some Taekwondo and I think its extremly Fun! I Love Taekwondo! Young Piece 02:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) your turn its your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Cool! You are putting just one character ok, it ok. Because you can put all of it and it be also cool. But its cool. Young Piece 02:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) your turn ur turn. Oh, btw, surprised?The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 03:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ok ok i guess that makes sense, thanks for clearing that up for me Taekwondo Who is the person that created Taekwondo? Young Piece 16:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Wow Oh! Awsome your grandmaster was accually one of the very few who trained under the great General Choi Hong Hi Awsome. hey hey, its your turn. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Go your turn on the fight. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:55, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Whew! We're really nearing the end. It's your turn. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:15, 11 December 2008 (UTC) there! I hope that that ending is to your satisfaction. just a few more posts left! Your turn! The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) yo man its your move okay. The end. Make this the last post. Your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I concur Yeah, it was good. Could've ended better. At least I got him to fight at least at 50%. But next time, James will be even better, and then we'll see who wins. I made it a stalemate so no one would have hard feelings toward the other. Also, no offense, but give Sereitou a sense of honor. That guy is a jerk on the battlefield. Until next time, (and don't rest on your laurels!) The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Plasma Clone Jutsu Im just being creative. And for dead ninja's you just have two create a jutsu for that or I will do that. Please reply A.S.A.P.. Young Piece 23:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Taekwondo How did your Taekwondo test go? I hope u passed man! ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC) World Map Hey Seireitou, the name is Akira Tetsuji and I have a question to ask. Dunno if it's ok or not but i have edited the map to include the countries of my villages. If its not ok please tell me --Akira Tetsuji 15:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Except... If Ryoko was at 100%, she could just blow a hole through the center of the planet and win. =\ Hence the downgrade. Mewshuji 22:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Question How is Hikaru like Jiraiya? Narutokurosaki547 20:47, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Oh... That makes sense, I guess...I also see how he would be like Kisuke. Also, who's Inu no Taishou? My knowledge of Inuyasha is seriously lacking, like my attention span in typing class lol. Narutokurosaki547 20:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) YO! Hey I want to challenge Seireitou, for the title of Gokage Sennin! Is that acceptable? Ten Tailed Fox 21:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC)